


You Look Familiar

by bycosmicdesign



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Canon Compliant, M/M, Post-Canon, and then there's samu being self-absorbed, ander gets jealous and embarrassed, basically fluff but like with some sad feels, mentions of christian as well, omar has no filter, post-season 3, rebe wants to see a slow-mo reenactment of their bathroom make out, very very brief mention of marina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:22:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24743788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bycosmicdesign/pseuds/bycosmicdesign
Summary: Samuel is smug, Ander and Omar set the record straight, Rebe just wants all the hot details.
Relationships: Ander Muñoz/Omar Shana
Comments: 23
Kudos: 169





	You Look Familiar

**Author's Note:**

> The devil works hard, but the Elite producers worked harder by releasing season 3 right at the start of quarantine (at least for much of the U.S.). I've been a big fan of the show (and Omander) since the first season came out and with the perfect storm of the new season, plus the most free time I've ever had and the small number of fics currently available, has resulted in me being struck by lots of ideas and inspiration. I figured I've already spent too much time playing out scenarios in my head, might as well write 'em down and share some of them! 
> 
> That being said, this is my first fic ever and first ever....all of this. Edited by only me, so any and all mistakes are my own. Let me know what you think if you feel so inclined!
> 
> I also want to say that this story was inspired by a small snippet of the fic "I Love You More Every Day" by waroftheposes (which I adore), in which Samuel thinks he introduced Ander and Omar and therefore takes ownership for bringing them together *eye roll*

Omar wasn't quite sure how this conversation started. He had been paying attention at some point, but then he got distracted watching Ander dig in his bag for his lighter, admiring the way his curls were just barely coming back in. They were just short enough that some of the ends flipped out awkwardly and stuck out in random spots. Omar thought it was devastatingly adorable. He was admiring the way the cigarette hung from his lips when Samuel's question brought him back to the conversation. 

“Need I remind you both that I introduced the two of you? You wouldn’t even know each other if it weren’t for me...” Samuel proclaimed. 

Omar couldn’t help but snort with laughter as soon as he realized he was being serious. He looked over, making eye contact with Ander sitting next to him to see him shaking his head and grinning as he takes a drag off his cigarette. Samuel had been so matter-of-fact of his statement, thinking he brought them together. Omar was going to enjoy this.

“Yeah except for you didn’t introduce us, dude. Christian did.” Omar countered. “We had already met up a few times before you even had your party.” 

He watched with satisfaction as Samu’s smile slowly turned to confusion. Samuel looked from Omar to Ander for confirmation. Ander just shrugged, taking another drag. 

“Noooo-no-no-no,” Samuel protested, “There’s no way. I totally introduced the two of you, don’t you remember?” Samuel looked around for backup but realized he there was no one around anymore to verify his side of the story.

“Yeah, I think we all remember your god awful party, but I’m not sure how you could possibly remember anything from that night considering how blackout drunk you were...” Omar retorted. The group all laughed out loud while Samuel rolled his eyes and scoffed.

It was lunchtime at Las Encinas. They sat around one of the tables near the tennis courts under a large oak tree. Omar still couldn’t believe he was here. Someone with his grades and financial status does not belong at a place like this and yet here he was, attending this elite school with his boyfriend and best friend. He has even started to get close with Guzman believe it or not. And then of course there’s Rebe, who he has grown very fond of over the past year. Sure it sucked that they were all having to repeat the grade, but to be honest, there was literally no way in hell any of them could have a worse year than the last. So they were all determined to make up for it (sans the drama and murders).

“It’s true, even I knew that Christian introduced them,” Guzman added.

“Sorry man, hate to break it to you.” Omar patted Samu’s shoulder. He looked like a child who just found out Santa Claus isn’t real. Samuel was still in denial though, trying to defend both his pride and memory. “But...you didn’t even know his name! You called him...uhh, shit...what was it...?”

“Andres,” Ander cut in, giving Omar a pointed look and a soft smile. Omar returned his smile along with a wink, remembering fondly how they pretended to not know each other. 

Omar turned his attention back to his friend, “Dude, I wasn’t about to explain to you how I knew him already. You didn’t know I was dealing then and I definitely wasn’t out yet. Neither of us were.” He could see some of the wheels turning in Samu’s head. Omar was feeling particularly smug and added, “In fact, approximately two minutes after your so called introduction, we were in your bathroom making out.”

Just as he had expected, chaos erupted after his confession. First came the cat calls from Rebe, along with a whistle from Guzman. He looked over to see Ander roll his eyes as he tried to hide the shit-eating grin spreading across his face and the flush rising up his neck— Omar loved making Ander blush. Followed by gasp and a slap on the arm from Samuel.

“I can’t believe you bastards. That’s it, neither of you are allowed over ever again!” 

After a few moments the laughter died down. 

“Soo....let’s hear about these first few times you two hung out, eh? It sounds juicy and I wanna know what led up to this bathroom make out,” Rebe probed, smirk on her face and eyes full of curiosity...maybe a little too much curiosity Omar thought. He also remembered that Rebeka was still somewhat new around here and wasn’t actually around when any of this happened. That fact as well as the curious eyes of the rest of the group, eventually broke him down though. He felt slightly guilting revealing their brief affair at the party, knowing that Ander would never reveal such information, so he looked to Ander, providing an invitation to cut in.

***

Ander let out a “tsk” noise, trying to hide his grin as he shook his head at his blabbermouth boyfriend and nosy friends. Although he was slightly annoyed at everyone probing into his and Omar’s personal life, a small part of him likes the idea of telling them their story.

“Like Omar said, Christian introduced us. I wanted to buy some weed and so he introduced me to his weed guy,” he gestured towards Omar, “except we never even exchanged names or anything that first time. Just cash and grass,” Rebe snorted at this and he flashed her a quick smile. “And then later that night, I uh, got high and decided to download this hook-up app,” Ander continued, feeling slightly embarrassed about admitting this, “and a few days later I think is when Omar messaged me and we agreed to meet up that night. It was the night of Marina’s birthday party, actually,” Ander looked to his friend and Guzman gave him a half smile. Not wanting to dwell too long on that night, he rushed out the rest of his sentence, “that’s why I left so early, I went to meet him. But as soon as he saw my face this bastard ran away.” Ander narrowed his eyes at Omar, clearly not holding onto any resentment.

Omar snorted, rolling his eyes as Rebeka shouted at him, “Uhmm sorry, but....you RAN AWAY? From this face?? How?” Rebeka moved to grab at Ander’s cheek but he was able to dodge her grip, slapping her hand away, so she blew him a kiss instead.

“Okay, okay, relax!" Omar raised up his hands in defense, a smile playing at his lips at the fact that his friends were so offended at the thought of Omar rejecting him. "So, I was a deeply closeted Muslim and had only ever hooked up with complete strangers to ensure that no one I knew would ever find out, okay?”

Ander felt his stomach drop slightly and his smile falter at the mention of Omar hooking up with random strangers. He vaguely knew about Omar’s brief— yet promiscuous— sexual past, although they never went into details. He knew it was all before they ever met, but the thought still gave him a ping of jealousy deep down. He didn’t like to think about other guys kissing his Omar, putting their hands on him, giving him pleasure. He swallowed thickly, trying to rid the images from his head. He quickly composed his face back to neutral but it was too late, he could already feel Samuel’s gaze on him and knew he’d been caught. Great, not only did he feel a bit sick but now he was embarrassed as well.

“So,” Omar continued, “when I recognized him and the realization hit that he was friends with one of my friends, I panicked. I didn’t know this guy; I had no idea if he would rat on me to Christian or Samu, or Nadia even. So I just ran away and hoped he didn’t recognize me, which of course he did,” Omar finished, bumping his knee against Ander’s.

Ander couldn’t help but replay that moment in his head, feelings of rejection and disappointment resurfacing. Not that any of it mattered anymore, but hearing Omar’s point of view from that night helped him make sense of it all. Sure, Ander was also technically in the closet at the time but he also didn’t really care if anyone found out about him. He was a bit nervous, but deep down he knew his friends and family would still love him and treat him the same regardless of if he liked girls or boys. Whereas Omar’s family would not be as accepting; he had something to lose.

He was brought back to the present when he felt Omar’s gentle hand on his knee, giving him a little shake and pulling him away from his thoughts and back to the present. 'Dammit, caught again,' he thought.

“This doesn’t exactly count as ‘knowing each other’ before my party…” Samuel tried, using his fingers to quote/unquote their definition of knowing each other.

Omar shushed him and decided to continue his side of the story. “So then a few days later I get a text from him wanting to buy again. As humiliated as I was I knew this would be the only chance I would get to try and do some damage control. Plus I needed the money, so I agreed to meet him again. We smoked a joint and of course this asshole just had to bring it up…”

Ander snorted this time, cutting him off, “Yeah, and then you failed miserably at trying to convince me you weren’t interested in guys by kissing me and then taking me to some secluded bench to grope me!” he teased. He did not let himself wonder how many other men Omar had taken to that same spot to do the same thing.

Rebe shot up and reached across the table, laughing and shaking Omar’s shoulder playfully. The other two boys just shook their heads, no doubt judging them for moving so quickly.

“Oh, so you don’t wanna bring up how then you ran away from me? Ahh, I see...” Omar retorted, challenging him. Now it was Ander’s turn to explain himself. He sat there, drawing out time for a moment, considering his words and remembering how he had felt that day. Omar raised his eyebrows expectedly as he waited for Ander to continue. He realized that Omar must have felt the same kind of confusion and rejection Ander did that first night, and not for the first time, Ander had cursed himself for leaving so abruptly.

“Yeah, I mean I got a little freaked out I guess. I had never even kissed a boy up until that point and you were moving a bit too fast for me and....I didn’t know you. I just felt….awkward...” he mumbled, feeling embarrassed about his lack of experience in comparison and not wanting to look at Omar.

“First kiss, huh? I didn’t know that. I feel honored,” Omar whispered with a smug look, bumping their knees together again. Ander felt the heat creep into his cheeks and his stomach flutter, still recalling that day. It felt like ages ago, back when he was all doe-eyed and innocent. Back when his biggest problems were trying to quit tennis and keeping Guzman from starting fights with the new kids every ten minutes. And of course he fell in love with the first boy he ever kissed. He would never admit it, but Ander was a bit of a hopeless romantic. He loved that Omar was his first everything; he hoped he would also be his last.

Ander glanced up at Omar shyly through his lashes before addressing the rest of the group again to finish the story. “Yeah, well, anyways. After that we had texted back and forth a few times but we didn’t see each other again until the party. So yeah," he turned to address Samuel directly now, "we were familiar with one another already.”

Samuel nodded in approval, seemingly accepting their story of how they actually met, but Ander didn't really care what Samuel thought. He turned toward Omar now, looking him directly in the eyes, “Christian told me you would be there. That’s the only reason I even showed up. To see you...”

Omar felt his heart swell, yet another confession he didn’t know about. He held Ander’s gaze, lips curling into smile and feeling his own face flush and his heart pound happily. He thanked his lucky stars for the millionth time that Ander never gave up on him in those early days. Ander could see the effect he was having on Omar, smirking ever so slightly. Omar loved it. And he loved this boy.

“Couldn’t live without me?” He teased, mimicking their conversation from that night yet again.

“Never.” Ander responded.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I posted this story in a bit of a rush so I may be coming back to make edits to it here and there.


End file.
